Genocide: Dark Warrior 2
by Q Mitchell
Summary: The return of ProtoMan Neo in his new and enhanced form, this story takes place a little over a year later. On a trip to New York, ProtoMan returns home with a souvenir that turns out to have a mind and will of it's own. Rated R for language, violence, an
1. Default Chapter

GENOCIDE Dark Warrior 2 GOLD EDITION  
  
INTRO The year is 2125. During the climatic battle with his rival Syntax last year, Neo had changed drastically after he watched his love die in his enemies' hands. He was also shaken by the fact that he wouldn't have lived through the ordeal if it weren't for some mysterious helper. Before returning back to the Knights of the Future HQ, California, he adopted the last name Hyper and a new set of armor. Another thing that bothered him is the fact that sometime in the jungle, he lost the memory of who created him. He was under the impression that Dr. Light had built him, but after a meeting with Mega Man X, that was canceled out. Hyper decided to leave California to New York, for his hunting ability was slipping. He needed a break. He asked his commanders, Wulf and Gold Stryker for a personal 2- month shore leave. It was granted and he went to New York. Thus, our story begins.  
  
Section 1  
  
The Capsule  
  
Driving his Neo Wing around New York was the perfect idea. Out in the open would do him some good. For the first month he stayed in his hotel, not really doing much. He didn't feel like it. He wasn't sure Syntax was really dead as well as Silver for that matter. The first two weeks here, he realized that the Hunters here were big fans of the Knights. Among the favorites were Wulf, Rocky, Gold, and Aeirem. Hyper wasn't one of them. But the International Maverick Hunter Squad welcomed Hyper anyway. He even helped them solve three cases. But it wasn't enough. He still felt empty. To ease his mind, he pulled out a CD case. All the CDs he had were real old. He put the whole thing in the mini-computer onboard his bike. He looked at the list of CD names before him, each worth a considerable amount of credits--Busta Rhymes, Beastie Boys, Lauryn Hill, and assorted techno music. "Computer, play Garbage Version 2.0. Song five." As the music played, he realized he had entered a deserted part of New York. He drove on, wondering where he was. A large and looming shape appeared in front of him. He screeched to a halt. He looked up and saw towers at the corners, crumbling and falling down. The blue bricks, decayed and unstable, made up the building. A large metal skull, or what was left of it, was in the middle of the castle. Skull Castle. He walked inside, wondering what awaited him. Inside, he walked around, going up stairs and through doors, not really caring where he ended up at. As he was leaving a room, a notebook fell from it's spot on the table. He saw an old lamp on the table as he picked the book up. He pulled the data-link cord from his arm cannon and plugged it into the outdated lamp. Power surged through it. As light flowed onto the table, he flipped through the book, being careful with its old, frayed pages. He recognizes the constant references to a 'little blue twerp' and failed plans. He read a page aloud. "None of my Robot Masters have been able to defeat the little blue twerp. A failure! Proto Man has left me and gone freelance, helping the blue bomber whenever he can! Ach! Zis is horrible! Not even Bass and Treble can complete the task! But I, Doctor Albert Von Wily, shall become victorious, because I have built a." Hyper figured it must be continued on the other page. As he turned it, the page crumbled in his hands, as well as the other pages. He gets ready to remove his data-link when something shiny catches his eye. He tilts the lamp in the direction he saw something in. A large capsule caked in dust and dirt, stands tall, a few feet in front of him. He decides to return tomorrow with his Ground Tracker and take the capsule back with him. Might as well take a souvenir home.  
I Am Your Evil Twin  
  
Two weeks later back at Hyper Headquarters, a few miles from KotF HQ; Hyper had polished and cleaned the capsule. The chamber had T.Y.B.A.L.T written on the side, but he couldn't figure out what it meant. The glass on the chamber was tinted black, so he couldn't see what was inside. It didn't matter. He had placed the chamber in his museum. At the back of the room was a glass case, and Hyper's original armor, the one he wore when he first joined the Knights, rested over a gray dummy. A red helmet with white highlights rested on its head. The left earpeice had a transmission antenna extending 12 inches above the helmet. A black visor hid the dummy eyes, and a golden scarf was around his neck. In his right hand was the Neo Staff, Hyper's original weapon. A red beam sabre was attached to his belt. The armor looked a lot like the original Protoman's. After he returned home, he had a hard time cleaning the armor. The blood stained armor. Hyper felt no sorrow for killing Syntax the way he did. But 25% of his Maverick Virus was used in the action. The left side of the museum was adorned with blueprints and models of weapons and mechs. The right side had a glass display case in it with another dummy. This one was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt and matching trench coat. Black Fly sunglasses were on his eyes and in his left hand was a huge sword called Demon Slayer. His right hand held a sawed-off, four-barreled shotgun. The left side of the coat was pulled back to reveal a gun holster, and another shotgun in it. On the back of the dummy was a sheath, evidently where the sword went. Hyper walked to the kitchen and fixed a snack. He made a bowel of peanuts and poured a glass of milk, taking his sweet time to do so. He walked back to the museum and looked in shock. The capsule stood open and the Reploid that was once contained inside stood next to the table. He was wearing all black. Black trench coat, shirt, boots, and leather pants. He had his back to Hyper and was putting his jet-black hair in a ponytail. Hyper set the snacks down and charged his cannon. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" The Reploid turned and Hyper thought something was wrong with his face. Then he realized the Reploid across from him looked just like him. "Tybalt." The Reploid responded coolly. Tybalt walked towards to back of the room and looked at Hyper's old armor. Hyper followed, staying ten feet from Tybalt, keeping his cannon charged. Ty looked at Hyper's original armor and scowled up his face. "Yech. You didn't really wear this, did you?" Ty walked around without waiting for an answer. A moment later, Ty was leaning on the toolchest next to the door, sipping Hyper's milk. "I've told you my name, so what's yours?" Tybalt asked. "ProtoMan. ProtoMan Hyper." Tybalt set the milk down and glared at him. "You're Hyper?" Ty asked. "Yeah, so?" "So you're the reason I'm here," Ty said, his eyes shining bright red. "What?" "I'm your brother," Ty said. "What?" Hyper felt confused. "Yep." Tybalt said. "But I'm malicious...a Hyper Maverick.and best of all, I am you evil twin." Hyper raised his cannon to fire and Tybalt flicked an unseen peanut into Hyper's mouth, which got caught in his throat. Hyper fell gagging and Tybalt ran. Hyper spit the peanut up, climbing to his feet and feeling rather stupid that a great Hunter like him was subdued by a peanut, he and gave chase. As he entered the hall, he saw Tybalt exit the storage room with Maverick parts and control chips. Tybalt turned another corner as a plasma blast just barely missed him. Hyper ran straight into an empty room to keep from being shot at. He waited a moment and a blast came from the other end of the hall and crashed into the wall. Hyper leapt out of the room and fired. Tybalt turned and ran towards the closed window at the other end. Glass shattered as Ty leapt through it outside.  
  
Tybalt landed on top of a cargo truck. He peered inside and saw an android was driving the truck on a preset course. He swung open the passengers door and hopped in from his spot on the roof. He looked ad the travel computer and saw that the truck was headed to Detroit, Michigan. Ty sat back and smiled.  
  
Hyper looked out the window as a cargo truck roared past. Tybalt was nowhere to be seen. He checked the weapons room and saw that Ty had helped himself. Three bundles of beam sabres were missing; four small hand blasters and a CrowdPleaser. He walked back to the Maverick room and saw three important chips were missing. The strength enhancement program and two memory database chips. Hyper checked again to be sure the two important ones weren't gone. They were. Tybalt had stolen Syntax and Silver Streak's memory chips. Hyper dashed to the transmitter and dialed Knights of the Future HQ. After a few rings, someone answers. "Huntress Aeirem Blaze at- Hey, tha' you Hyper? S'matter?" she asks, cutting off the formal acknowledgment of the incoming transmission, sitting up straighter in her seat at the communications terminal. "Nothing, Miss Blaze. I should be fine.what Hunters are available now?" "Lessee.I'm sure Rocket an' Gold are 'roun'. Dark is too.uh, a bunch of th' lower rankers, too. An' me, as usual." She replies, her fingertips flying across the keypad, checking up on various Hunters' locations and status.the logs which relay whom is available and who's not."All right, call Dark and tell him to meet me at my base.and also send three of the lower Hunters, too." "Done" she says, already rolling her chair to the dispatcher unit.frowning worriedly at Hyper's blurred image. "What's wrong anyway?" "Huh? Oh, um.nothing really important. Nothing you should worry about Aeirem." he replies. He's clearly lying through his skin, but he doesn't want to bring her into this. "And would you do me a favor? Don't tell Wulf." She can't quite pick up on his deceit, but she definitely knows something's not right. "Uh.well.what if he asks me, specifically, 'bout it?" Even if he's asking for a favor, she could hardly spin her own deceiving tales.especially to the Hunter called Wulf. "Tell him.tell him I found something just outta town, and I wanted to check it out." "O-kay.they'll be on their way any minute now. I'm sendin' them t' your location." A slight pause follows on her end. ".An' Hyper.be careful." Another pause, this one on Hyper's end. "I will." He replies, cutting the transmission. He ran to the weapons room and grabbed two CrowdPleasers, five small hand blasters, two beam sabres, and a grappling hook launcher. He then put it all in a bag and ran to the garage. He searched around, wondering what to bring. He loaded up his Mobile Base 3 inside his large cargo Mech, Death by Air. He took the controller for it and set it for standby. He also parked his Ground Tracker inside. A moment later, DarkForge1 followed by Kenny 2, Johnny 4, and Justin 7 walk inside the garage. "Pick one. You three grab a bike." Hyper says as he tosses a bag on the Neo Wing. DarkForge1 picks a bike called Sparrow. "So Damon, what's up?" Dark asks. "That capsule I showed you? Whatever was in it got out. He calls himself Tybalt, thinks he's my brother, and he almost killed me with a peanut, took Syntax's and Silver's memory chips and hitched a ride on a cargo truck." Hyper had his bike facing out into the open night, the garage door opening. Dark pulled up on Hyper's right and said "A peanut?" Kenny 2 pulled up on Hyper's immediate left on the airbike named Stalker. Justin 7 was to the right of Dark on Stealth, and Johnny 4 on Kenny's left on Predator. "A peanut?" Dark asks again. Hyper nods and takes off into the night, followed by Dark, then Kenny. Justin went next and Johnny followed suite. The chase was on.  
  
New Breed  
  
A few miles from Hyper HQ, Tybalt realized the truck was going much too slow. He tossed the android out to drive himself and realized his mistake. From a distance, it would have appeared as though he had a hostage, for he knew Hyper would give chase to him. The sun arose over the horizon and pale yellow light flooded the open street. He had checked the map again; an Interstate Teleporter was 20 miles down the line. He also checked the cargo; it was scrap for an art contest. He was going over his programming, hoping to know the full homicidal tendencies he was capable of when the sound of attackbikes buzzed in his ear. He glanced at the rear-view mirror on his door when he saw them. Tybalt knew who it was. His creators had told him. It was his brother Hyper. And he had four other people with him. The two furthest behind broke off and pulled along side of the truck. Tybalt leaned out the window and looked at the I.D tag on him. "Well howdy there, pardner." He said, sounding like a natural southerner. He tipped the invisible hat on his head and said "Well looky here, Kenny 2. You're a Maverick Hunter, but you can't hunt me." "Why not?" Kenny 2 asked, his arm cannon aimed at Tybalt's face. "Cause I'm a new breed of Maverick. I'm a Hyper Maverick." Ty answered, shooting Kenny's front wheel with a hand blaster. The bike swerved and fell on its side. The back wheels of the truck catches on Kenny's front tire and drags the bike along. Justin pulls alongside Kenny and reaches out his hand as Hyper, Dark, and Johnny pull ahead of Tybalt's truck. Kenny and Justin break off and head back to Knights HQ. They know Wulf is gonna be mad because no one checked with him to leave. Ty reaches out the window and starts blasting. The trio pulls back and stay along the left side of the truck. Ty tosses the Magna Bomb out the window, forcing the three to swerve way off road. Ty smiles. It wasn't even set. With the teleporter ahead, Hyper flipped a switch and the Neo Wing converted into its Jet Mode. Hyper lifts off and flies back alongside Ty. Dark follows Hyper as Johnny pulls up behind the truck again. Ty flips a switch and all the metal fragments fly out the truck. Johnny swerves around the metal but didn't move in time to avoid a rusty metal rod. It bounces on the pavement and impales Johnny in the gut. His limp body falls and the bike crashes into the back of the truck. Tybalt laughs maniacally as the truck zooms through the teleporter, headed for Detroit.  
  
Hello, Detroit  
  
As Hyper came through the teleporter, he swerved to the left and crashed into a trash pile, nose first. He heard Dark scream, and a crash a moment later. He flipped a switch and the Neo Wing changed back into a bike and it rolled down the trash pile. He hopped off and looked back to the teleporter. It was placed near the exit to the city dump. Ty had came through and turned the truck so as soon as they came through, they would crash into it. He looked around and saw that DarkForge had came through and swerved hard, putting the bike on its side, hopping to avoid the crash. Instead, the bike slid under the truck and crashed into some garbage cans. "Dark, you ok?" A groan from the cans is heard as DarkForge staggers out. "Yeah I'm all right. You know where we at?" Dark asked as he wiped the trash off his black armor. Hyper had forgotten to inform them of where they were going. "Detroit. We're in Detroit, Michigan. I was born here.." Hyper stared off into space for a moment as Dark pulled his bike from the trash. "Hyper? Hey Hyper!" Dark smacked Hyper in the back of the head. "What?" Hyper asked as he rubbed his head. "I called your name seven times and you didn't answer. What are we gonna do now?" "You go and look for this address. I stayed there as a Hunter." Hyper said, handing him a piece of paper. "When you find it, call me on the communicator. I'll go after Tybalt." Hyper said, narrowing his eyes. DarkForge hopped on his attack cycle and flew out of the junkyard. Hyper then took out his long-range remote and activated his large, hellicarrier like Mech, Death by Air. He set the course for Detroit and put the remote up. It was pre-set on autopilot, and as fast as the Mech flies, it would be here by the end of the day. Hyper got on the Neo Wing and took off. Just then he realized something very important. Not the fact that it would be hard to find Tybalt in a city like this, but the fact that his children are in the same city also. It's been so long.so long since he's picked up DeAngelo over his head to see the football game better, or answered Victoria's odd and challenging questions about life. After he left for Japan, he called Brandi. They decided it would be better if all communication between him and the kids would be cut off. To keep them safe, she had said. But every year, she sent pictures of them on holidays and special occasions. And each year on their birthday and Christmas, he sent them presents. The fact that his children were in the same city was all the more reason to catch Tybalt before he made his next move.  
  
The Joy of the Kill  
  
Tybalt sat a park bench a few miles from the dump. He watched with a smile on his face as people, young and old, boy and girl, with a partner and alone, walked by him. ~ It's like picking the right fruit.~ Tybalt thought to himself. ~ Ya gotta know which one to squeeze.~ he thought as he got up and walked alongside a young woman, early 20's he had guessed. She was wearing black spandex pants and a white sweater. She was fair-skinned with black hair, and hazel eyes. "Hey baby, wha'cho name is?" She smiled and laughed at him. ~ Not shy...~ "Alize." "Alice?" He asked. ~ Make her feel comfortable.~ "No. Alize. Pronounced A Liz A. Your name is?" She asked as they took a path in the woods. "Tybalt." He said, glancing down briefly at her hands. His Image Viewer recorded it and analyzed it while he continued talking. He noticed she had got a can of mace out of her purse and tried to conceal it in her hands. ~ Smart girl.~ He thought. Tybalt shifted his voice to sound like a Russian immigrant as he told a joke. "Ju know, a good thing to live in this city, it is. I was on the bus de other day when a man got on. A funny looking man he was. He tried to rob the bus, and uh.everyone pulled out a gun and shot him!" She laughed at his odd joke and Tybalt brought his fist into her face. He hit her with the force of a bullet train and her head jerked back. Shocked, she dropped the mace can and Ty caught it midfall. He dragged her by her hair and pulled her off the path, deep into the woods. He looked down at her and saw his fist had smashed her nose entirely and put a crack in her jaw. He smiled, knowing he could hit four times as hard as he hit her. She grabbed onto a tree and for a moment she wouldn't budge. She had then dug a small pocketknife into his hand. Tybalt jerked his hand back and held in a scream. The last thing he needed was attention right now. He turned to face her, his eyes red now. As Tybalt grabs onto her hair again, she becomes fully aware of the situation. "Hey-let go!" ~ What was that tearing sound? ~ She thought to herself. The searing pain shoots down her shoulders, down her back. Her legs give way. She collapses to her knees. She knows her scalp has been torn away. Her scalp and all her hair. Ripped off her head. One effortless swipe. She sees the fingers moving towards her eyes. Held by the swirls of pain, she cannot move. Her scream slips out as a feeble "Unh unh unh." The fingers stab deep. Her eyeballs make a soft plop plop as they are pried out. She sees only red. She can feel the red. Her hands fly up to her head. She can feel bone up there. Bone with wet blood. The top of her head feels soft, pulpy, like wet paper towels. The hot blood flows down her face. "Unh unh unh." ~ Is that me? ~ She hears Tybalt grunt a little bit as she is lifted off the ground. Lifted and then bent. Bent back. Bent back. "God, help me." "Foolish human, don't you know? There is no God." The last thing she hears is the crack of her spine. Tybalt hurls her limp body to the ground. Crouching next to her already dead body, he jabs his fingers into her stomach. He rips off the skin and reaches deep inside and starts pulling her intestines out. He inhales a deep breath and sighs. "Ah yes.the joy of the kill."  
  
Special Crimes Unit  
  
Lt. Commander DeAngelo Williams stood on the scene of the crime. He was still a Maverick Hunter, and he had entered the Michigan State S.C.U, or Special Crimes Unit. He'd been doing his job for about a year now ever since his mother died, and he seen a lot of stuff. But nothing had prepared him for this. He nearly lost his lunch. A nice homemade one, too. Roast beef sandwich, iced tea, cupcake.When he had arrived on the scene, he thought someone had covered her face in black tar. He then realized it was blood. Blood on her ragged white sweater, on her face, in her empty eye sockets. He turned and shut his eyes tight. It took all he had not to barf right then and there. Corporal Randal Stevens, DeAngelo's hunting partner, walked up to him. "Was she raped?" DeAngelo asked. Randal shook his head. "No sir, her pants are still on." "Robbed?" "$120 in her purse, as well as a MasterCard Gold and three other credit cards." "Know who she was?" "Alize Tompkins. She graduates from college tomorrow." "Fuck." "What?" "I know who she is." "Some Girl Scouts found the body on a nature hike. She's been dead a few hours now. Forensics can't give us an exact time yet." DeAngelo turned to walk to the squad car when he stepped on something. He picked it up. "What is this, a wig?" He clutched it in his hands and felt something wet and sticky. He dropped it to the ground. "Jesus fuck!" "What?" Randal asked, still looking at the body. Being a horror movie and book devotee, he could handle the scene. "Her fuckin' scalp. The sick fuck ripped her scalp off!" "Hey guys!" Randal and DeAngelo turned to see a rookie run up to them. DeAngelo forgot his first name. He thinks it starts with an 'S'. "What is it?" "I think its rotten hot dogs, sir." "Private Karinski," Randal started. Private John Karinski was fresh out of the S.C.U Academy. "What kind of killer would leave hot dogs behind?" "Those are the girls intestines," DeAngelo said queasily. As Karinski spewed up chicken and spinach, Randal and DeAngelo got in their police cruiser and took off. A figure hiding in the trees looked around and took off also, only in the opposite direction, being careful to stay out of sight. Little did she know that someone had seen her: had been watching for some time now. He was way more advanced than she was in the art of stealth. He is only watching, though. For now. A rush of air, and the shake of a branch later, he's gone.  
  
The Silver Light  
  
Tybalt had found a nice abandoned factory to call home. In the building, he had rebooted a computer to start his work. He took out the memory chips he'd stolen and put one in the processor. The following screen is what he got:  
  
Name: Silver Streak Serial Number: SS25813 Activation Code: 5712 Built on: 4-17-2123 Deactivated on: 7-25-2124 Activator: BioGen Industries  
  
Tybalt decided he could use some help. With a few minor adjustments, he'd have the perfect machine. Tybalt walked out of the office into a neighboring room. He got a R.S.F, or Reploid Skeletal Frame, and took it into the building room. It was the frame for a battle android; twin ZRX plasma cannons, Weapons Armament Copier System, built in navigational systems and a generator with space for 4 sub-tanks. He walked back into the next room and got a vat of synthetic tissue, white synthetic hair and a black body suit. He also picked up a RCPU and took it with him. Tybalt then placed the frame in the molder and closed it. He hooked all the needed tubes to the vat of skin and hooked the molder to the computer. He designed Silvers new face and muscle structure. He pressed the enter button and the computer went to work. A foul stench filled the room as the molder sucked the synthe-skin from the vat and molded it onto the frame. He took the memory chip out of the computer and installed it into the RCPU. Connecting a few loose wires here and there, the Reploid brain was finished. A loud crunching sound was heard from the molder and Tybalt looked at it. With a hiss of steam, the top lifted of the molder lifted up. The bottom half, with Silver Streak still in it, rotated slightly upward. A complex looking machine moved into place above Silver's head and a large needle rammed into his scalp. Slowly at first, then it picked up speed. Tybalt saw the silver hair appear on the Reploids head. When it was done, Tybalt pressed a small button behind Silver's left ear and the top half of his scalp slid off and Tybalt placed the Reploid Central Processing Unit inside. He connected a few wires, adjusted a few screws and closed the head again. Tybalt pressed another button on Silver's arm cannon and his eyes opened. Silver let out a howl of rage as soon as he saw Tybalt. Silver then realized he wasn't being killed by Hyper in an underground cave. "Who are you?" Silver asked, glaring at Tybalt. "Technologically Yielding Battle Android Learning Tool, series number 1, serial number TT-2154, another fine product of BioGen Enterprises." Silver gazed on with a dumbfounded look. "T.Y.B.A.L.T. Tybalt. Hyper Maverick, level one." Tybalt tossed Silver Streak the body suit and turned his back to him. "My name is Silver Streak, Alpha Maverick, level two." When Silver was dressed, Tybalt turned around. "Do you know a ProtoMan Hyper?" "No." "I'm sorry. You knew him as Neo, maybe?" "Know him? He's the rat-bastard Hunter that killed me." "You wanna pay him back?" "Hell yes! How?" "Simple. We destroy the city. But first, you have to work for me." "Fine, I'll do it." Tybalt smiled with evil glee. "Good, good. now, I have something that needs my immediate attention, so here's what you can do." Tybalt said, tossing Silver a chip. "You get started on your new partner. When you're done, fill him in and meet me at The Rave." Tybalt turned and walked out, an evil, yet gleeful smile plastered on his face.  
  
Base of Operations  
  
DarkForge1 pulled the hovercycle to a stop. He looked at the numbers on the paper and the one on the house. He pulled out the communicator and contacted Hyper. "Hey Hyper, I found it. It don't look too good though." "That's the purpose. A secret hideout to stay in. Anyway, the supplies should be there in a while and I'm on my way. We're gonna need some rest if we're gonna take down Tybalt. He's already made his first kill." "You got there when the cops did?" "No, it's on the news already." "Ok, so do I go inside or wait for you?" Dark asked. He got nothing. "Hyper? Hyper?" "What?" DarkForge jumped. Hyper was standing next to him. "God, man, how'd you do that?" "What, I was three blocks down when you called. I had the engine on silent. C'mon, bring your bike in into the back yard." Hyper pulled his bike into the back and put it inside a large toolshed. Dark pulled his in along Hyper's. Towards the back of the shed, there was a rack with numerous tools. Hyper reaches for an ax and pulls down. A small panel in the floor opens up, revealing a tube-like tunnel. "C'mon Dark." Hyper says as he jumps through. DarkForge follows and the panels slide back, covering the hole.  
  
Underground, there is a complete standard hunting base. "It's outdated by 25 years, but it'll do," Hyper says as DarkForge pulls out a flashlight and shines the light around the room. "This seams way bigger than the property above ground," Dark says as he looks around. "It is. From halfway through the house, to 5 feet from the alley, minus the drive way and shed of course." Hyper flips a light switch and the entire area is bathed in light. The right wall of the hideout was outfitted with tracking computers, news monitors, police and hunter transmission receivers and an armor recharge station. The wall behind them contained an elevator back to the shed, and the service tunnel they came down in. The main wall contained a little alcove. Inside were a working toilet and two cots. The left wall and most of the left side was empty. "How come that side is like that?" "What time is it?" Hyper asks, starting up the computers. "9:59:56" "Four.three.two.one." The ground above them distorts as a large form comes down. DarkForge backs up against a wall as the large Mech lands without a sound. "Ah yes.the power of technology. No one saw it because this is the neo suburb. No one's at home at night. Go get some sleep Dark. We'll continue this bright and early tomorrow." DarkForge nods as he heads to the back room. He realizes how tired he is. He was on his way to sleep when Aeirem told him that Hyper needed his help. And that was late last night. Since early this morning he's been searching all over the city for this house, and now that he's found it, it's time for a nice, long nap.  
  
The Rave  
  
Many clubs filled Detroit's night air. But only one stood out. The Rave, Detroit's newest and hottest danceclub. Built on top of an apartment building, it was shaped like a T. The main part, the body of the T, was the dance floor. The left side was the topless area, and the right side was the bar and DJ's booth. At the bottom of the T was a large steel double door. Just beyond those doors was an elevator. Tybalt had gone to a tattoo shop not too far from the club just to kill the man with the tattoo laser. Waiting outside, Silver Streak and Syntax walked up to him. They were both in the armors they wore last year. "Ready?" Both nodded. Tybalt lit a cigarette as they walked the 8 blocks to the club. In the elevator on the way up, Silver pulled out a small canister of gas. Syntax pulled out a small metal rod with a flat, thick disk on the end. Ty nodded as he saw their weapons. Tybalt took one last puff of the cigarette and tossed it on the elevator floor. The safety door pulled up and they saw the steel door. "Blow it." Silver Streak aimed at the two left hinges, and Syntax took the right. They fired and the hinges exploded, sending the doors flying back. Syntax ran in with the stick and touched the flat end to someone's face. Instantly, they burst into flames. Silver ran in next and ran straight up to a guard, delivering a swift left, then a right, another left, and a kick to the back of the knee. As the guard fell, Silver grabbed his head and snapped it. Over the smoke from the explosion, Tybalt could hear the sweet, sweet sounds of chaos on the other side.  
  
Hyper was on his way to sleep himself when the police transmission receiver beeped. He walked over to it and placed the headset on his head. He checked the monitor and saw it was a 911 call from a club on West Side Detroit. Pressing the intercept button, he wondered that if it was anything he could work with.  
  
"911, how may I direct your emergency?" "H-hello? Um.m-my is Cyrus. These Mavericks just took over the club!" "Are they still active?" "Still active? What the hell do you mean? One in all black is dismembering people, one in red, gray and black set some of the strippers on fire an-" An ear-shattering boom was heard as the transmission was cut off. Hyper decided not to wake up Dark. He figured the Reploid State Troopers would be on the scene. Hyper walked in the Mech and headed for the small cache of weapons. He grabbed a CrowdPleaser, a Beam Sabre and his Black Flys. Putting his glasses on, he walked out of the Mech and into the small elevator. A few minutes later, a sleek black motorcycle zoomed off into the night, headed for The Rave.  
  
Tybalt took in a long, deep breath. He was having fun. He knew some under- aged kid was hiding behind the bar, calling the cops. And he knew that Hyper would have picked up the call, and would be on his way here. He had sealed off the way to the elevator with a portable land mine. The only other exit was behind the bar, and Silver blew it up. Tybalt figured it'd be better if he had some sort of plan when his brother arrived, so he called Silver to his side. "Silver, I want you to go the D.J's booth and give Hyper the locations over the radio." "How am I gonna do that?" Silver Streak asked, looking past Tybalt to the cowering people in the strip joint. "We interrupted a radio broadcast. They play the music here over the radio on Friday nights, because they have their own radio station." Silver nodded. "Go do what I asked, and tell Syntax to be ready for Hyper." Silver walked off towards the back of the club to do his duty when a large, six- foot-six, 350-pound guard ran towards him. Without even looking his way, let alone changing his course, his gloved hand flew up to the guard's neck, and he fell dead. After looking in his hand, he tossed away the guard's throat. "The fools refuse to learn.Syntax!" Silver called. Syntax had been in the back, building the bomb they were going to use later. "Ty says get ready for Hyper, he should be here in a little while." Syntax nodded and took all his things back by the bathrooms and checked his armor levels and weapons systems. All checked out fine. Syntax then finished building the bomb that would level this whole club, as well as the whole building under it.  
  
17 Minutes Later  
  
Hyper opened the security gate to the elevator and looked at the chaos in the room. The bar was blown up, and the charred figure of a boy clutching a cheap plastic phone could be barely seen. Before he stepped into the club further, he placed his foot one the land mine half hidden under someone's clothing. He then pulled his foot back and took out a beam sabre. He then tied it down where his foot was with the clothing that was hiding it. He tossed it out a hole in the elevator and it exploded halfway down. With his cannon charged, his every instinct alert, he stepped in the club. He took a sniff and tried not to vomit. The smell of cooked flesh filled the room. At his foot was a burnt woman, probably early twenties. Her clothing was mostly a pile of ash on the floor and he could have sworn he saw a charred silicone bag on top of her chest. He looked around the club, wondering where his enemies were. They had actually called him here, via the radio. The Michigan State Reploid Task Force Troopers and the Special Crimes Unit were still on ground level. Hyper was the only one coming up. They had no experience with Mavericks like these, and him being an experienced Hunter, he had full clearance. Hyper walked past the exotic dancing area and gasped. Bodies were dismembered and mutilated to unimaginable proportions. As he turned around, a voice rang out from the shadows. "Like it? I call it 'Death'. I hope to have it accepted at the Louvre." "You're one paranoid fucker, Tybalt." Hyper said, trying to get a lock on his voice. "Ah, dear uneducated little brother.paranoia is life on a finer scale." Hyper jumped out of the way just as a plasma blast came his way. As another flew towards him, he ducked under and rolled to the right. As a constant barrage of three different plasma bursts flew his way, he sprang up to his feet and started firing. He knew all his shots were off; they had caught him unprepared and he couldn't see them. The only light in the whole club was the small fire that still burned on people's bodies. Still strafing to the right, he charged his cannon to its limit. As he was about to fire, he tripped over a head and the shot flew from his cannon. He heard it connect and heard a groan as Syntax fell, hurt. "Give it up Tybalt!" Hyper yelled, rolling behind the remnants of the bar. "You can't get out of here in one piece! They got the S.C.U and Reploid Task Force down there, and they're surrounding the building, so you might as well give up." Hyper said. A glance at his cannon's meter showed that it wasn't charged properly, so it's energy was depleted. His cannon swiftly turned back into his hand and he pulled out his CrowdPleaser. Taking one last deep breath, Hyper leapt out from be hind the bar and started firing. He shots never connected, for while he was talking, Ty and the rest shifted position. As Hyper continued shooting he heard a sound to his left. He turned to fire as Silver shot him, square in the chest. As the blast connected with Hyper's body, he dropped the gun and fell limp, his body filled with pain. "Syntax, the bomb, please." A large black case was set on the floor, the LED display reading '10:00'. Syntax pressed a button and the timer started. "Au revoir, dear brother." Tybalt said, an evil smile on his face. "Come my dear comrades. We have a city to deliver to Hell's gates." Hyper watched as Syntax pressed another button and a small bomb went off in the rafters, leaving a large hole in the roof. As they leapt up and escaped through the night air, Hyper thought he heard a sound a few feet from him. He looked up and saw a figure garbed in a black cloak. Whoever it was lifted Hyper up and carried him to the elevator. Five minutes later, the elevator reached ground level. By now, Hyper was feeling good enough to walk. "Clear everybody outta here! There's a bomb set to blow in four minutes!" Police and R.T.F Troopers hopped in their vehicles and took off. Bomb squad wasn't there because a bomb blew the truck up. The S.C.U was last to go. Hyper could've sworn he saw his son DeAngelo get on one of the hovercycles and fly off. Hyper and the cloaked one got in a souped-up assault truck and pull off. Hyper noticed his bike was in the back, tightly secured. Two minutes later, the bomb exploded, leveling the entire building and exploding straight upward, making a light bright enough to see clearly in the upper peninsula.  
The Return of Kali  
  
A while later, the truck stopped on a hill overlooking the beach and the driver got out, walking away from it. Hyper got out to thank them. "Listen, I can't thank you enough for saving my life back there. I owe you big, whoever you are." The figure turned around to face Hyper and undid the clasp on the hooded cloak. It fell and Hyper gasped. She stood before him in her ninja outfit, a pair of loose black pants and a black top. Over the top was a black vest with golden trim. On the back of her vest was a gold dragon, wrapping its way around a flaming sword, a symbol of the ninja clan Lien Ku, and under it was her name spelled in Japanese lettering. A black face guard covers her face, only her almond eyes and braided dark hair can be seen. "What you owe me is credits for a shoulder replacement," she said, moving her left arm around. "Hurt my arm out liftin' you up." "Kali, what are you doing here?" Hyper was surprised to see her. Last he saw of her, she vanished off into the woods of the Congo Jungle. "I'm your guardian angel, remember?" she replied, a slight hint of a Japanese accent in her voice. Hyper smiled. She had told him that when she first saved him the first time last year. "I know who those other two guys were. Who was the one in the leather getup?" "Tybalt. He claims to be my brother, but I wasn't created with a counterpart." "No, or born with a sibling." "How'd you kn-" "I know so much about you it's scary.so I take it you're here to hunt those three?" "Yeah, me and my friend, DarkForge1." "Erik Lenn, right? Or the former anyway." He doesn't ask her how she knows. It'd serve no purpose. "Kali, listen, I didn't get to properly thank you last year in front on Syntax's base. Your help was greatly appreciated." She looks at him, a puzzled look on her face. She never talked to him after she gave him directions to safety; it was a one-time encounter. "Right." "Well, anyway, thanks again for your help just now." "Oh. Wouldn't be your guardian if I didn't." He can hear the smile on her face. She pulls up the hood for her mask, covering the rest of her head. Now he can only see her eyes. "Well, if anything goes down that you need my help with, contact me with this." she said, handing him a communicator. "Press the blue button to contact me. The red is a homing beacon." Hyper nods as he puts it in a compartment on his left cannon. ~ That makes three.~ he thinks to himself. As Kali turns to walk away, Hyper stops her. "Kali, where're you going? There's you truck." "It's not mine," she says. Hyper figures she may be smiling again under her mask. He glances back and takes a good look at it. A large blue pickup truck, huge off-road tires and running boards. ~ She has good taste.~ He turns to thank her yet again, but she's gone already. Hyper chuckles to himself as he climbs in the truck and pulls off, ready to turn in for the night.  
  
Reinforcements  
  
The night air around the abandoned warehouse was quiet and calm. The calmness was disturbed as three hang gliders landed on the roof. Ten minutes later inside Tybalt's office, Syntax brought up a subject. "I feel like I'm having an identity crisis." "What do you mean, 'identity crisis'?" "I mean, since I've been reactivated, I don't seem like my old self. I wasn't this evil and cruel last year. I think we need new names and new armors." "Ok, fine, but there's just one problem." "What?" Silver asked. "What are we gonna do for reinforcements?" "I figured you were gonna ask that. You know about my Jungle Bases, right?" Tybalt nodded. "Ok, I had three other bases. Undetectable on any form of tracking system whatsoever." Syntax sat at the computer and connected his data-link to it. Uploading his data into the computer, a screen popped up, showing a Reploid, 5'5 in height, blue arm cannons, green main armor and black secondary armor. "Maverick Troopers, my own private little army. And for bases," he said, pressing another button, showing a rather large cloud. "A cloud. Yay. Now what are we gonna do, throw lightning bolts at them?" Calmly, Syntax pressed another button and the cloud shimmered out of view. Tybalt then saw how large this base was. "It's hovering over the Atlantic, as we speak. It's powered by three N2 fusion generators, 12 Cray XMP T3700A's, A whole fleet of Maverick Attack Jets, a few standard Mechs, full weapons systems, and a cloaking shield. That's why it's been undetectable." Tybalt was speechless, and Syntax pressed another button. The base changed, and this time it looked like a planet colonization complex, only it was under water. The picture showed the base connected to the foundation of the West Coast. Attached to the foundation was a large dome. From the dome was a large tunnel leading to a smaller one, and a second, but smaller tunnel led away to another building the size of a house. At the small dome, there were several smaller tunnels, all leading to some various shaped building. "Atlantis Base 1. 2 Fusion Generators, 4 Cray XMP L-1700N Super Computers, cloaking device, 5 air filters and 2 heating units." Another button pressed, another base viewed. It looked like a large and tall college. "Moon Base 3. My former employers built this one, because their base is hovering fifty feet from the moon. Fifteen air purifiers, five air compressors and 10 water recyclers. Three main force fields and a docking bay. All the bases have containment cells for our enemies." "Current." Tybalt said. "What?" "Current employers. Lestat Darkstar, current head of Biological Genetics has sent me to re-instate you two in the master plan, the 'Mahapralaya', the.genocide.now, if you want new identities, then by golly, you go and find them. I'll get started on these MavTroopers."  
  
Change of identity Act 1: Syntax  
  
Syntax walked casually to a motel and bought a room. He was not worried if he would be recognized. No survivors from the club, and the media didn't have ground there. He took the room farthest from the registration desk, and once he entered the room, he laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was lucky. This was the only room left. He sat up and opened the large duffel bag he brought with him. There were over 15 plastic containers, all quite large. Each one was connected to what looked like a large needle. He walked over the wall and pressed his ear to it. A smile crossed his lips. He dug further into his bag and pulled out small plastic explosives. Placing them out in a rectangle on the wall adjoining the next room, he took the mattress off the bed and placed it over the explosives. Before he set them off, he took two canisters and placed them in his belt. Before he blew the bombs, he hoped the mattress was a Sealy. The explosives went, and the wall caved inward into the next room with out the unwanted sounds of discrete explosions. As he leapt through the hole, he thought ~ Even better.a Sealy Posturpedic! ~ He unclipped the first canister and drove it through the first organic's heart that he saw. Who ever it was fell limp, already dead, the blood flowing into the container. The second organic in the room attacked him, and Syntax moved out of the way. They crashed into the dresser that came with the room. They turned to attack again and by this time, the smoke had cleared. He saw that his attacker was a half-naked woman. She charged him again and he pulled out the second container. Before she got close enough to harm him, he rammed the sharp needle into her heart. She fell slowly and stared at him with horrified eyes. As he held her in his arms, guiding a safe descent to the floor, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't really a kiss. He just sucked the last bit of life from her body. Once she was dead, he dropped her body, letting the container do its job. He checked his internal clock and it said 57 seconds. He surveyed the scene. The one closest to the wall was already drained of blood. He thought it was a male, but more like an undeveloped teenage girl. She was naked from the waist down. She looked somewhat tomboyish, like a drug addict. He looked back to his second victim and made a startling discovery. "Cool.I just killed my first set of dikes.hey wait a minute." He licked his lips. They tasted.funny. Then it hit him. "Ew, you nasty hoochie! You was givin' head to this flat-chested wench!" He kicked his second victim with his foot. He then walked back to his room and got his bag. He then ran full speed at the wall and crashed through into the next room. Reaching inside his bag, he threw several of the containers like darts, striking all in the heart. He continued the same way into the next room, but as he crashed through the wall, he threw a small disk to the opposite wall. He attacked with the same fury and accuracy as he did the previous rooms. As he ran at the wall, the little disk vaporized and the whole wall went with it. He continued his rampage until he got to the room next to the registration office. He placed his ear to the wall and listened. Only one other person left, and only one canister. He exited the room and knocked on the next door. The answered and he asked the young person if he could borrow some ice. The moment he turned his back, the needle shot past soft flesh and bone into a still hot, pumping heart. Fifteen minutes later, the containers packed in his bag he made his way from the motel. As he passed the registration desk, the owner asked "Leavin' so soon?" "Yes sir," Syntax replied. "You have some very rowdy customers." 


	2. Genocide Chapter 2

Section 2  
  
Change of Identity Act 2: Silver Streak  
  
Silver Streak sat in a treetop, outside his victim's home. Her parents had left earlier and their daughter was alone. He pulled out the cell phone he got from someone at the club and dialed the number to the house. He received it earlier by accessing the phone cables with his data link. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" "Please remain calm. I'm comin' to ya house to killllll youuuuuuu." She hung up. He smiled. Thunder boomed in the distance as he leapt down from the tree. Carefully making his way to the side door, he ripped it off the hinges, very quietly. Stepping inside, he cringed and the earth tones that were painted in the house. ~ Maybe they should get Brain Matter Grey or Type AB Blood Red.~ he thought as he made his way around the house. The girl's bedroom door was open and Silver peered inside. She was getting ready to take a shower. He waited in the hall until he heard the water running. He made his way into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, thinking of the many ways to kill her with just this one room. As he picked a choice, he stared at the frosty shower curtain. ~ Now why they spring for the cheap, plastic curtains before the hard, durable doors, I'll never know.~ She turned the water off and prepared to exit the shower when she saw the figure moving towards her. Her mouth opened to scream, but she never had a chance. Silver leapt at the curtain and yanked them off. Swiftly, he had her head wrapped inside the curtain, cutting off her air supply. She kicked and thrashed in a futile effort to fight back. Slowly, her efforts stopped as she lay still. Silver turned to leave when lightning illuminated the whole sky. The attack came from behind. The girl played possum and waited for her chance. She leapt on Silver Streak's back, hoping to throw him off-balance. Silver grabbed her arm and flipped her hard. Her back landed on the sink and with the force Silver slammed her with, it was ripped right out of the wall. He then picked her up and held her arms pinned at her side. He hefted her high off the ground as he moved back towards the shower. With quick speed, still holding her arms at her side, he thrust her forward. The showerhead entered through her back and exited her ribcage. Silver licked the splattered blood off his face as he kissed his index and middle finger, placing them on her stomach. Silently, stealthily, he made his way outside. As he walked down the street, he noticed that the rain was really coming down now, and lightning was flying around faster than before. Silver Streak paused and looked skyward, wondering how did the storm get so violent so fast. Without warning, a lightning bolt came from the heavens and struck him in the forehead. His body jerked violently as the raw energy flowed through his metal endoskeleton. As the lightning continued its journey through him, his circuits were fried one by one as he felt his feet elevate off the ground. As he continued to float upwards, the bolt widened and engulfed his body in a blue flame. Amazingly, not one inch of the electricity strikes the ground below. As the bolt ends, Silver Streak curled into a ball, hoping the intense pain would go away. Suddenly, his body jerked upright and erect like an arrow as he tilted his head skyward, letting loose a scream that shattered every window and form of glass for blocks. The scream was abruptly cut off as a thick stream of electricity flowed from his mouth and eyes. As it stopped, he fell twenty long feet to the cement below. A second later his eyes opened, now more like concentrated orbs of electricity, and a sadistic laugh rang throughout the night. His identity crisis was over.  
  
The Arms of Armageddon  
  
A few minutes before the sun rose, Tybalt smiled. He stood on the ledge of an abandoned building near the less desirable part of town, a few blocks from the shopping square. Off to his right somewhere is the condemned, burned down shell of a warehouse. He feels as though he's been there before, but how could he? This was only his fourth day recently active, excluding his activation. Behind him were 175 MavTroops, each one outfitted with jetpaks. Below, on the floors and stairwells stood nine hundred more, outfitted with flame-throwers, particle accelerators, freeze blasters and other weapons, sent by their employer. A Reploid stepped next to Tybalt without speaking. His armor was coated with synthestic, a very indestructible plastic. Five inches off the surface of the plastic, he added another layer. Now his armor could be filled with a liquid, giving it an exotic look. He filled it with blood. Fresh human blood. The synthestic would keep it fresh for ages. To a Maverick Hunter, it would appear as though his armor was blood. The back of his armor was adorned with 2-foot- long curved blades, going downwards in two rows, three in each. His elbow guards had small black handles on them, liable to hurt someone if they were hit with them. His arm cannons were adorned with small, yet sharp blades. His name is Syntax Beta. Another Maverick joined Tybalt's side. His armor is jet black, except for a silver lightning bolt blazing across his chest. He took off the black sunglasses that hid his electrified orbs and Silver Lightning smiled. "You two can start the festivities. Deliver this city into the arms of Armageddon. I have to talk to Lestat about transportation." Tybalt disappeared in a flash of light. Syntax Beta turned to face the army. "ALL RIGHT TROOPS! SEND THIS CITY TO THE GATES OF HELL!" Jetpaks flared up as the MavTroops took flight flying towards the city; Syntax Beta let out a maniacal chuckle and turned to Silver Lightning. He smiled and said "God I love this job." The other troops crashed through boarded windows to the streets below. A few moments later, explosions and screams of agony filled the pre-dawn sky.  
  
Maverick Attack  
  
Victoria Williams and her friends tried to comfort one of their own. Rita Tompkins was in a period of great depression. Yesterday, her older sister was murdered. She would have graduated today. They were at the shopping square of the city and everyone treated Rita to gifts. Suzie Bojaknowlski bought her tickets to a 'Hyperion' concert, but that did little. Stephanie Writz bought her a new hovercycle. Rita was a bit happier, but she was still blue. Sharon Waters, the oldest of them all at age forty-two, arranged for Rita to meet Ruby Rhodd in person tonight on the set of his movie. "C'mon Red.you gotta cheer up. At least a little bit." Suzie said as they walked down the sidewalk, passing store by store. "Yeah," Sharon chimed. "You're that one who has everyone thinking you're on prozac. You're the cheerful one of the bunch." "Sorry to be a drag guys." Rita stated sarcastically. "But a Maverick killed my sister." "Rita," Stephanie started, "How you be certain it was a Maverick? For all we know, it could've been a wild animal or a -" "God damnit Steph, don't hand me that bullshit! You know good and well that an animal would never crack her skull in like that, or rip her scalp of like it was a fuckin' hat. No animal anywhere near Detroit has that power. Nobody suggests that because you like to fuck women that maybe you like to skinny dip in Alaska! It was a Maverick, and you know it was." Silence. Stephanie's feelings were truly hurt now. Not only was Rita pissed at her, but also her voice was rather loud just then, so now about 15% of Detroit's gossipers heard that Steph was a lesbian. "Look, I'm sorry Ri-" "Shut up!" Victoria snapped. "Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!" Stephanie replied. "No, be quiet, I hear sumfin'." All of them listened intently. Off in the distance, they thought they heard a scream. An explosion accompanied it. "Shit, let's go!" all five took off towards Stephanie's S.C.U cruiser. Pressing a button on a remote, the trunk flipped open. Reaching inside, they all pulled out S.C.U riot control armor and some hand blasters. Closing the trunk, they all took off down the other end of the street. They turned the corner and stared open-eyed and slack jawed. Before them stood the largest Maverick attack the city has seen. Victoria took command. She recognized the Mavericks. They were the same ones that took her mother away last year. "Sharon, get to S.C.U headquarters and get my brother. Tell him we have a serious problem here."  
  
"Hey Beta, come look at this." Silver Lightning stood on a building near the shopping square, watching his troops go to work. Syntax Beta stepped up next to him. "Look over there. see the four women?" "Yeah, what about them?" "They're actually beating our troops." "So? They'll die soon enough." "But look at the one with blonde hair. Do you know who she is?" "Hey.isn't that that Williams kid?" Silver nodded. "I say we kill them." "No. That's Hyper's daughter. He will find out she's here and rush to her aid. We wait." Beta smiled.  
  
Lt. DeAngelo Williams was filing a case of his when the main double doors of the HQ flew open. Two S.C.U traffic cops hauled in a woman, early forties, wearing Special Crimes Unit Riot control armor. "Let me go damnit!" "Sir! We caught this female speeding in a stolen S.C.U cruiser." DeAngelo looked up and turned around. "Karinski, let her go." "But-" "Let her go.private." The two released her and left the main room, heading to the briefing room. "Sharon, what happened?" "Mavericks.attacking the shopping square..." "That would explain the cutting of the phone lines." "There's at least over a thousand of them." Sharon said. DeAngelo began giving orders when Sharon added "and your sister is out there." He stopped and looked at her. "She's out there fighting Mavericks in Riot Control armor?" Sharon nodded. "Crazy ass woman.RANDAL! Get your Roughnecks together with full battle armor and grenade launchers!" Randal nodded and ran to assemble his squad. "MALCOLM! Take your Maulers in riot defense armor with flame-throwers! Karinski, you get on the broad band and call every S.C.U officer you can and tell them to get here now!" DeAngelo ran towards the armory and prepped himself for the biggest battle Detroit has ever seen.  
  
BioGen HeadQuarters  
  
Tybalt strolled through the huge BioGen base towards the lab. He was created here in the year 2115 and was kept frozen. Reactivated three months ago, he was placed in a chamber inside Skull Castle. He walked towards the lab to ask his creator, Lestat Darkstar for transportation. He stepped inside the laboratory and saw him standing on a floating platform giving orders. He was in his early twenties his raven hair tied back into a ponytail. His armor was indigo with dark red highlights. He kept his youth since 2100, a result of the Lazerus project. "Ah Tybalt, my finest creation..." Lestat said as he let the platform land on the floor. I would like you to meet an older addition to the family. Meet the Renegades." A quartet of people stepped forward wearing armors that looked way advanced for this decade. "Meet the team leader Castor Jones and her sister Pollux." The smallest two stepped forward, nodding their heads. ~ Very cute.~ he thought. "Carbon Copy. He is a Reploid with the ability to change his form into any male form that he wishes." A Reploid about Tybalt's height stepped forward. The last one, a large, wide shouldered Reploid stepped forward. "He has the same powers as his little brother." Lestat said. "DUPLICATE!" A voice rang out from the main doorway. Tybalt turned and his mouth flew open. There, in the doorway, stood Lestat. He turned to the platform and Lestat stood there as well. Then, a small flash of light engulfed the Lestat on the platform. In seconds, a Reploid female stood in his place. "Duplicate. Reploid female with the powers to metamorphosis into any form, male or female." As the Renegades walked away, Lestat led Tybalt towards the cryogen division of the lab. Lestat walked over to a door and opened it. He pulled out a table and the frozen body of a female, late twenty's. A large hole was on her chest, evidence from a blast of some sorts. "Tybalt, you need a partner in your duties. Not Silver Lightning or Syntax Beta, Alpha and Beta Mavs cannot handle your jobs. Mother has told me this. What she has told me is you and your new partner, the only two Hyper Mavericks in existence, are to help her greatly." "Lestat, who exactly is Mother, anyway?" "Can't tell you. I know you came to ask me for transportation. In your base, you shall find 20 Range Rovers, 3 HumVees, a fleet of attackcycles, and one fighter jet." "Only one?" "Mother says that's all we could spare. Sorry. Now, I will have our scientist prep this body to become a Reploid. You get to customize her and whatnot. Now go. Mother wants Detroit to be the first to experience the Mahapralaya." Tybalt nods and beams out.  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
Hyper awoke early as DarkForge shoved him out of bed. A few minutes later as Hyper put his armor on and grabbed his CrowdPleaser, Dark told him of the serious Maverick attack happening on the other side of town. Fifteen minutes later they were zooming through deserted streets. As Hyper sped along the street in his GroundTracker, Dark pulled alongside one his attackcycle. "Think no one's here because of the attack?" Hyper shook his head. "No. This part of town has been dead for years. Why, I am not sure. I think it was something about a big creature that stayed here. It's supposedly gone, but people won't live here anymore." A plasma blast tore through the quietness of the streets like fire through ice. Both Maverick Hunters turned their heads to see what was attacking them. "MavTroops." Hyper said through gritted teeth. "I count around ten." Dark said. "You go help the hunters at the shopping square. I'll handle these." Hyper replied as he gunned the engine and swerved down a side street. As he suspected, Dark wasn't a considered target. Also as he suspected, all the MavTroops followed. Six were in a heavily armed Hummer while the other four followed on attackcycles The HumVee pulled along Hyper and aimed a proton cannon at the GroundTracker's engine. Hyper reached over to the passenger seat and pulled up the CrowdPleaser. He took aim and shot the front tire of the Hummer. The wheel blew off in a small, but bright explosion. The vehicle swerved out of control and careened into the side of a building, blowing up almost instantly. The flaming wreck created a barrier between him and the remaining troops. They all leapt over the burning HumVee and landed shooting.at nothing. Hyper turned the Stealth Core on and parked. As the Troops fly past, Hyper pulled off shooting. Shooting a thruster on one made it careen into a second. By now, the Stealth Core had worn off, and he was in view of his targets. As one turned to fire, Hyper shot the engine and it blew up in a blaze of fire. Hyper took aim at the next one when the car started to slow. He looked at the LED gas gauge and saw that it hadn't been re-gassed since his vacation. He glanced up and saw that the last troop foolishly pulled alongside the car, hoping to kill Hyper up close. Hyper grabbed the MavTroop's arm and pulled him off the bike. Hyper then jumped onto the attackcycle and speed off. The Maverick sat up in the car, preparing to start it and go after Hyper. He looked at the gas gauge and saw numbers counting off. It hit zero and a loud beep was heard before the GroundTracker exploded, adding another wreck to this deserted area of town.  
  
As Hyper turned a corner, a plasma blast blew him off the bike. As he sat up from the ground, the bike crashed into a building. He reached for his gun when a heavy boot pinned his arm in place. He looked up into the face of Tybalt. "You are the most pathetic piece of machinery I've ever laid an optic on." Hyper reaches for his beam sabre but Tybalt kicked him in the jaw. "Pathetic. You're not even a true Reploid." "Oh please..." Hyper says, wondering why his 'brother' doesn't try to kill him. "You constantly depend on the weapons you create than the ones you were built with. You act more and more organic every day, 'brother'." Hyper figures Ty is building up to the point before he kills him. "If you kill me, the Knights will-" Tybalt places his booted foot on Hyper's neck and applies pressure. "Kill you? Please. Mother has other plans for you. And what about the Knights? That ragtag team of Robots with various troubled pasts can't even faze me. I'm on a whole new level that you or them can never attain." Before Hyper responds, a plasma blast rang out through the street. Tybalt was knocked off of Hyper. The Hunter rolls away and prepares for a fight. "Sibling rivalry?" DarkForge1 asks with a wry grin. "You fool! You have no idea of what you interrupted!" "Eh. I figure it could be no bigger than your IQ" With a frustrated growl, Tybalt beams out. Dark helps his partner up. "I figure you needed some help. Now c'mon, let's go bust some Mavs."  
  
Overseeing the Chaos  
  
Tybalt casually joined his two cohorts on the rooftop overseeing the chaos. "So, what I miss?" he asked. Syntax Beta looked at Tybalt and said "You coat is burned." He received a look that told him to value his days on this planet. Silver answered Ty's question. "That group of females started fighting back. So far they picked off nearly two hundred of the Troops. One left and brung the S.C.U with her." "What's that stuff back there?" Tybalt asked, pointing to a pile of metal behind them. "This place was a sword making factory. Unfinished sword blades, fencing armor and an anvil is back there." "Anvil?" Tybalt asked with an evil grin. Beta flipped off the roof and landed in front of the Huntress closest to the building. Fighting her back, he laughed as he pinned her against the wall. He then backed away from her and ran. As she gave chase, up above, Tybalt yelled, "BOMBS AWAY!" He drops the anvil, followed by a maniacal laugh. About 15 feet away, Victoria felt something hard and wet hit her thigh. She shot the three attacking MavTroops and turned to see what the thing was. It was Rita's head. As the blood formed a pool under her severed appendage, her jaw quivered a bit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, their final resting-place. She looked back and saw Rita's body, the huge black anvil on its back, the blood forming a miss-shaped circle around the neck. Evidently, the force of the blow popped Rita's head clear off. Placing her hands on her knees, Victoria promptly threw up. She threw up food eaten hours earlier with her friend, now dead. She threw up a friendship cut short by the demented actions of two Mavericks. She threw up a bit of humanity. Tossing the blaster to the ground and unclipping her beam sabre, she marched forward. A MavTroop buzzed past her face via JetPak to fight other Hunter's. Coming her way, MavTroops prepared to stop this human in her tracks. One leapt to tackle her. She ducked and ignited the sabre. Coming up from her crouched position, swinging the sabre in an arc, she split a troop in two. Her first attacker tries his luck and she impales him in the stomach. He doesn't die right away, and she uses it to her advantage. Swinging the sabre around, with him on it, she uses him as a shield to block oncoming fire. Running forward, she impales the shooter in the stomach and another MavTroop in his side. She continues running, and doesn't stop until the sabre tip hits the wall of the building. Pulling the sabre out quickly, the MavTroops fall dead. She continues her trek into the building, and up the old rotting staircase. Troops on their way down are assaulted head on by one lone Organic quickly. They are thrown over the banister, cut to shreds by the ignited blade of energy, or forced into the fire path of their teammate. She continues upward, fighting using only the human trait Reploids cannot mimic, the trait called Rage. Kicking the rooftop door down, two Mavericks stared at her. She stands in the doorway, her golden hair shining in the blaze of the sun.her heart pumping exceedingly fast as the adrenaline surges through her body.her muscles visibly rippling, glistening in her sweat. She glares at the two with accusing eyes, for both have caused great trauma in her life. She glares at the first one, his white hair falling around his face. "You." she said, pointing the beam sabre at Silver. "You took my mother away, you bastard." Silver Lightning simply smiled. "And you." She accused, pointing the weapon this time at Syntax. "You're the sick fuck who just killed my friend.and my mother." Syntax looked shocked. "Bastard? Fuck? I swear there is such vulgarity in our youngsters today. Don't you agree, Silver Lightning?" Silver plastered the same look Syntax had on his face. "I truly do. And she called me the bastard! No respect, I tell ya." Victoria charged, rage and hatred her fuel, at the Mavericks. Holding her sabre in front of her leveled, like a shield, she prepares to fight. She knows they could shoot her dead any time they chose to do so. But instead, they smiled. She didn't see Tybalt coming. He charged her from behind and at an angle, lifting her up. The sabre fell from her hands. And Syntax and Silver moved out of Ty's path. As her attacker stopped and hurled her over the edge, she realized her mistake. Not using common sense, she barged into a trap. About fifteen feet off the ground, a Maverick Hunter on an attackcycle catches her in his arms. "Well lookie here," he says, looking into her eyes. "Looks like God dropped one of his angels." DarkForge1 brings the vehicle to a stop and sets her down. He turns back and yells "HEY HYPER! TY AND THE REST ARE ON THE ROOF!" Hyper nods as he shoots a MavTroop in the chest. He runs and takes a huge jump, landing on the floor beneath the roof. DarkForge1 smiles at the organic he just saved and zooms off, impaling a MavTrooper in the head with the speared tip of the bike.  
  
Brotherly Love  
  
In the building above, Hyper walks towards a staircase. He starts up it as a voice calls out to him. "Hyper." He turns, cannon charged. A good ten feet from him stands who appears to be Syntax. "Syntax?" Hyper asks. "Syntax Beta, the harbinger of your doom." Syntax grabs the handles on his elbows and pulls. In his hands, he holds handles for beam sabres. He presses a button and ignites them, the red blades illuminating the room. A crackle of electricity grabs Hyper's attention. He turns and stares at who appears to be Silver Streak. He bows. "Silver Lightning at your demise." A smile so twisted and evil crept it's way on his face, like the fabled serpent in the grass. The first attack was made by Syntax. He charged at Hyper, sabres slashing. Hyper twirls out of the way and swings his fist around, hoping to hit Syntax in his back and send him sprawling. His move resulted in nearly severing an arm cannon by the blades on Beta's back. Silver attacked by grabbing Hyper's damaged cannon, sending waves of electricity through the Hunter. Syntax came again, kicking the Maverick Hunter to the ground. A wave of his fingers produces a fifteen-inch steel rod in Silver Lightning's hands. He brings it down unto Hyper's back, laying him out on the floor in tremendous pain. Silver then repeats the movement. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" "Ok, you two. You've had your fun." a voice calls out. Hyper can only pray it is help. Those two would kill him without a second thought. Two sharp claps are heard and the whole floor is illuminated by light. Tybalt stood across the room, still clad in Hyper's organic clothing. "The Clapper. Nifty little toy, isn't it? Ready to die, brother?" Hyper bares his teeth into a snarl and charges his secret weapon. "Lightning.Beta.leave us be. I must talk with my significant other." As the two Mavericks exit the building, something inside Hyper snaps. "Other?" he asks, climbing to his feet. "I am not your 'significant other', I'm not your brother, and I'm damn sure no relative of yours, so don't you dare call me brother." "Mother told me you'd might say something like this." Tybalt said, pacing the room. "And stop with this damn 'mother' crap. I know you're crazy, Tybalt, but I figured you'd be getting past this imaginary friend stage." While he was talking, Tybalt mocked every word Hyper said. As he finished, he added "My Maker, what a fucking Boy Scout. See, if you were really my brother, you'd never say some--" "That's just it! I am NOT your fuckin' brother, so stop looking like me!" For a moment, Tybalt looks shocked. Then he throws his head back and laughs, a sinister, maniacal laugh. As he faces Hyper again, Tybalt no longer looks like his enemy, but he has his own distinct facial features. "C'mon bro.take your best shot. I know you want to. Don't think I can't feel the energy being sucked towards your cannon. Come on. Shoot me." To further emphasize this, Tybalt outstretched his arms. "SHOOT ME!" Hyper stood and aimed directly at Tybalt's chest. With a yell of anger, he said "HYPER BLAST!" A beam of continuous plasma hit Tybalt in the chest and he was instantly engulfed in as the beam of white energy sent him crashing into a wall. The blast enlarges to a cone shape and the energy color changes hue to red, followed by blue, orange, green, yellow, and purple. Hyper holds the blast until his energy reserves are depleted. He falls to his knees, breathing heavily. He's sure that Tybalt is dead. "How's that for depending on handmade weapons, motherfucker." These buildings were made to withstand Maverick attacks, so Tybalt wasn't sent through the wall. ^Danger Energy Low ^ flashed in Hyper's eyes. He started to pass out when a laugh filled the air. An evil laugh. Hyper gazes up and sees Tybalt climb to his feet. Tybalt continues to laugh at Hyper. "Is that the best you can do?" Hyper thought it was. However, Tybalt is standing before him; the majority of his clothes burned off him. What's left hangs in tatters. "Now it's my turn." Tybalt stands completely still, arms in front of him, hands facing the floor. Not being a fool, Hyper tries to fire at Tybalt. The charge is heard, but before the shot is fired, his cannon dies on him. He barely has energy to use his optics on visual. Tybalt raises his arms towards the ceiling and an onyx beam engulfs him. As it ends, Tybalt stands in an armor that has been made out of something not of this earth. He aims his hands at Hyper and yells "GENOCIDE DEATH!" Hyper barely has time to move an eyelid as a beam of jade power smacks into him. The blast sends him flying through the wall and crashing into the building across the street. As he hits the ground twenty stories below, the last thing he sees before a complete systems shutdown is his daughter, less than a block away. His hand reaches out to her before his systems fail.  
  
Re-Birth  
  
A lowly lab assistant ran from the cryo wing of the BioGen lab to the main room, where Lestat was still giving orders. "Sir?" Lestat turned the assistant. "What?" "The body you ordered to be filled with the Lazerus liquid?" "Yes, what about it?" "It's um.gone.it's been gone for three hours now." "Justin, how in the hell could you let the body end up missing for three hours?" Justin fidgeted. "Well, I um.after I started the filling process, I had a pimento sandwich and." Lestat finished for him. ".And pimento makes you sleepy, yes I know. This is your first week here at BioGen. I shall let this, your first mistake, pass." His com-link beeped and Lestat answered it. "Yes?" "Sir, this is the Conversion Room. We found the missing body, but it's dead." "What?" "Well, as near as I can tell, the body made it's way here, got in the lab, and converted it's memories into a Reploid Central Processing Unit and is now.modifying itself." "How'd it get in the C.R?" "When we came in, the door was open, so whoever was in here last didn't lock it, the fridge is wide open and an empty jar of pimento is on the counter." Lestat turned and glared at Justin. "Justin, this is your second mistake, a mistake which may end up costing me 70 billion dollars. Lazerus fluid, memory conversions and the such do not come cheap." Justin actually started crying. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I get my subscription to 'How to be an Evil Overlord' newsletter." Justin smiled now." "Instead, I'm firing you. Report to the ejection station. There, you shall get your release forms and be brainwashed so you have no recollection of this. Now be gone." As Justin slumped off, a clamor behind him caught Lestat's attention this time. Syntax Beta and Silver Lightning walked to the platform and kneeled, bowing their heads. "Thank you master for re- instating us." Silver said. "We are not worthy enough to be part of the Mahapralaya." Syntax added. "Nonsense!" Lestat replied, walking down off the staircase. "If Mother believes in you two, you shall be part of it. You both did your jobs well. Silver, last summer you carefully screwed up Hyper's programming. Now he doesn't even know who made him! And Syntax, using you Jungle Bases as a front for dumping all those chemicals in the water! Why, nearly all of Africa is dying from virtually wiped out diseases! And in ten years time, all of the water will be contaminated, causing many human deaths and animal mutations. Phase one of Mass Genocide was completed, and the Maverick Hunter's don't suspect a thing." Syntax started to reply, but loud crashing from behind him caused them all to look back. Tybalt was trying to make his way over there, but apparently; he had trouble seeing straight, walking, or both. As he got there, leaving a trail of mess in his wake, he breathlessly asked "What.is.wrong with.me?" Lestat turned to Syntax and asked, "Has he eaten?" Syntax shook his head. Lestat laughed. "You silly Maverick! Although you are a Reploid, you cannot go on without sustenance! You still need lubricants, over-hauls, and even an occasional Organic meal. Speaking of Mavericks, the one you were to customize is on the loose." "What?" "Syntax, there is a bowl of oil over there. Dip a candy bar or something in it and bring him to the Conversion room."  
  
7 Minutes Later  
  
Lestat, followed by his three Mavericks, walk into the conversion room. A monitor in front of a chair is scrolling female mug shots very fast. A Reploid, faceless, sits in a chair. Lestat motions for Syntax and Silver to remain by the door. Tybalt follows him in the room. "Hello?" Lestat called out. "Reploid person?" "My name is Demitria." a feminine voice responds. For a moment, Lestat looks shocked. He seems as though he is about to say something, but Demitria cuts him off. "Yes, Lestat, I know who I am. Or was, actually. I also know that it is dangerous for most conversion cases for the person to retain all their memories, but I invented the whole fucking system, so I know my way around it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fix myself up." "Um.actually, that's his job." Lestat says, pointing to Tybalt. Demitria stands and faces them, her metal skeletal head looking odd without skin and optics without a hue, blonde hair falling haphazardly around her face. "Damn it! What is it with you males? You think you have to customize and control everything! Not this bitch. I shall do whatever pleases me just fine, thank you. And we have to have a talk, 'Father', when you get a moment." She turns and faces the monitor again. She presses a button and the screen stops. "Her.I want her face.the actress they called Charlize Theron." "But-" Demitria glared at him and said something in Swedish. He stands defiantly for a moment. "NOW!" Taking a deep breath, Lestat walks away, off to make preparations, and to let Mother know that his daughter is home.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Silver, bring me the optics." Demitria sat in the chair, where her optics should have been were empty, black sockets. Syntax placed two orbs in her hands and she placed them in her eye sockets. "Are you sure you want those hued optics?" Silver asked. She looked at him through Ice Blu eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." she said, slipping on some black Ray-Bans. "Syntax, are the bases ready?" "How'd you-" "I know every detail about you two. In my past life, I designed your specs. Now, are the bases ready?" "Yes." Demitria smiles. "Good. Silver, you shall take Atlantis base. Syntax, you take the Sky base. After, we shall meet on the moon. Now, go the Knights base in California and kidnap the following and deliver them to the locations indicated on the map." Syntax and Silver leave the room as Demitria plans on what she will do next.  
Rude Awakenings  
  
BioGen Space Base Eleven hours after Demitria awakens  
  
*** Demitria stands in front of the mirror, inspecting her new face. She turns her head this way and that, becoming more and more pleased with her looks. Her milky white complexion is perfectly accentuated by her Ice Blu eyes and her shoulder length blonde hair. Of course, it is a bit long for her; it will be cut at a suitable time. Nevertheless, for now, she has things that are more important on her mind. Just then, Tybalt enters the room. "Greetings, my fellow Maverick." Demitria turns and looks at him. Not outfitted with armor or weapons yet, she's wearing blue jeans and a BioGen sweatshirt. The emblem: 'BioGen: Company For The World'. "My name is Tybalt, a BioGen Hyper Maverick. I am a Technologically Yielding -" ".Battle Android Learning Tool, Series One, Model Two." Demitria finishes with a smirk and nod of her head, as though she's head that all before, countless times over. Tybalt looks a bit nervous; that was highly unsettling. She hasn't been here a day, yet she knows his name down to his serial number. "Yes, well, um.I wish to apologize for Lestat's remarks earlier. I didn't want to customize you; I just merely wanted to help create a partner capable of helping me with my goals." Demitria scoffs at this, folding her arms across her chest. Tybalt stands by the door, measuring her carefully.she's giving off some vibes that scares him a bit. When at rest, Tybalt is not so threatening or horrifying as when he's out in the field. "Well, um, how are we feeling now that we've gotten our face together?" Now Demitria really looks at him. She hadn't paid much attention to him earlier when she was in the Conversion Room, but as she looks at him now, standing there in full battle armor, she finds herself enamored with him, noticing everything visible about him. His armor, obsidian black, resting over a matching body suit, a black so deep it seems to swallow the light. His face, so magnificently chiseled, giving him an almost model- esque appearance, his long black hair falling loosely around his head. She can see his muscles move and rip as he shifts from foot to foot, waiting for a response. Yes, to her, he is the image of physical perfection. She begins to grin foolishly at him, but not for the reason he first suspects ("My Maker, Reploids can go insane."). Demitria grins because her plan worked; her father was able to implement her designs and create a Maverick from the remains of an Organic. She knew by his very name; T.Y.B.A.L.T was the name of the project. She walks over to him and begins to measure him up with her eyes and hands. He stands motionless, eyeing her curiously. "Quickly, how hard can you hit?" "With no forward motion, I can hit with exactly 259 pounds of pressure." She begins to think of other questions to ask, but stops quickly. "What year is this?" "Twenty-one twenty-five." Demitria stands in disbelief. Did it really take her Father 25 long years to complete the project? "21.25?" "Yes." "And you've been active for how long? A few days?" Tybalt looks puzzled. "I've been recently active for about 3 weeks. I was first activated for a trial run in 2115." She stands, shortly stunned. "Twenty-one fifteen, you said?" He nods. "Where is my father?" Hearing her question wrong, he accidentally gives her the right answer. "Father is in his study, about two decks above. Why?" Tybalt doesn't receive an answer for Demitria has already left.  
  
"Father! Father, get out here now!" Demitria stands in the doorway to the large room, calling out Lestat. By the time she gets there, she is seething with rage. How could her father wait ten years before bringing his only treasure, his beloved daughter, back to life? The only reason she allowed herself to be killed was because he promised to activate her as soon as he finished the other T.Y.B.A.L.T model, not when he was ready. His 'study' was really a large and expansive library, with shelves of books extending far into the room. It really looks quite peaceful. "Lestat Darkstar, get the fuck out here! NOW!" There goes the peacefulness. "Who in the hell would be foolish enough to - -" Lestat stops mid-sentence, looking at his daughter, re-incarnate. Even without all of the BioGen trimmings, she is still a machine to be feared. From what he has read thus far, she is maxed out in nearly all aspects: speed, agility, stamina, and strength. It would be foolish to confront her: that's why Lestat is playing his cards carefully. He was caught without his armor, as well. He is only clad in a pair of silk lounge wear and robe. "Hello Demitria." She steps into the room, and a devious grin crosses her face. "Hey, dad-dy." Demitria calls to him in a singsong voice. "How ya been, daddy?" "I've been doing fine, dear." "Don't you dear me, goddamnit! Why the fuck didn't you activate me when you finished Tybalt?" "Because someone else thought we should wait." "What?" And then Lestat begins to tell her of everything that has happened since her death: How Neo defeated I)elta Sector, causing his boss to kill himself, and how his daughter came to him, emotionally distraught and seeking comfort. He explained carefully to Demitria that, her coming to him, was an excellent opportunity that he needed: she owned 51% of the company that he needed to control for their plans. After years of working through the legal work, it was his, and by then, they had become attracted to each other. That part shocked Demitria the most; how could he love a black woman? This very man who taught her it was ok to hate them, was in love with one? He went on to talk of how he revealed his true intentions to her, after explaining carefully that her husband was the cause of all this. Once she was included in the plans, she decided that Demitria wouldn't be needed right off, thus getting him to wait to reactivate her. Just as she was starting to find herself understanding the whole thing, he began with the coup de grace. "I'm married to her, as well." At this, Demitria looks to him, wide eyed in disbelief. "You did fucking WHAT?!" Lestat acts like he didn't hear her, continuing. "She and I work as a team now, Demitria, and she thought---" "You married her?" she asks, the question almost a hiss of anger. Lestat nods. "Oh, I don't fucking believe this shit. I just can't fucking believe you, dad. You cast me, your only daughter, aside like a tool and redo our plans just for that nigger-bitch?" "My, my, my, such vulgar language." Mother says, standing just outside the door. Demitria turns and glares at her. The shadow from the doorjamb falls across the top half of her face. Her mouth and the rest of her body are clearly visible, such as the two intricately designed pieces of jewelry covering both her hands. A tribally designed metal jewel covers her forearm, all the way to her hands. They wrap and curve around her middle and ring fingers, as well as from her Bracelets of Fortune. The wires meet in the center of her palm, wrapping around a ruby gem in her right hand, a turquoise one in the left. She is wearing a skin-tight gray BioGen flight suit. "Tell me Demitria, just what 'nigger-bitch' were you referring too?" Mother then smiles, a smug, daring grin covering her face. It is that same grin that infuriates Demitria, causing her to charge Mother. Raising her right hand, a crimson beam of energy erupts from it, hitting the female Maverick in the stomach. The force knocks her off her feet, sending her skidding across the floor. She climbs up into a kneeling position, trying to catch her breath. Her sweatshirt has a hole burned in it; her skin singed a bit. She quickly thanks herself for thinking to have Balcaltricium grafted to her syntheskin. "Care to try again?" Mother taunts, removing the weapons from her hands and placing them on the shelf nearest the door. Falling into the trap, Demitria charges again. Taking only eight steps into the room, Mother stands her ground. As Demitria swings for a clothesline, Mother grabs her arm with a speed and power that stuns Demitria, swinging her around in a circle before flooring her with a clothesline of her own. Her head hits the ground, and she sees stars. Holding her head in agony, Demitria's mouth is open in a silent scream. ~Damn, that hurt! She must have had strength enhancements.~ Before she can sit up, Mother's knees, and a before-unseen knife to her throat pin down her arms. "Get off me, you old bitch." She laughs. "Old? That's funny, considering I still look like I did thirty five years ago, while you look like shit." "Bitch!" Mother presses the knife down harder, and leans closer to Demitria's face. "Listen girl, and listen well.I didn't like you 30 years ago, the passage of time has not changed that." She pauses for a moment, looking into the Mavericks eyes to make sure she understands her. "You are nothing to me. I value the shit on my hiking boots more than I do you. The only reason you are alive now is because it makes your father happy. Now, there will be only bitch in charge here, and that bitch is me." Mother says, a confident smile on her face. "You old whore." Mother laughs at Demitria's comment. "Oh Demitria, you foolish little girl. The only person I'm fucking - and fucking well, I might add - is you father. He eats pussy the way I like it, too. Why else do you think I gave him my half of the company?" A tear rolls from Demitria's eyes. This is just entirely too much for her to handle in one day. And her father.how could her own father be doing the things that Mother just described? Mother releases her hold on Demitria and stands. "I want you to try this again, Demitria. I really do; it'll give me a chance to decorate my room with your fucking insides." Mother then turns behind her to address Lestat. "If you really love your child, Lestat, I think you should talk some fucking sense into her before I kill the bitch." With that said, Mother leaves the room. Climbing shakily to her feet, she looks towards Lestat, for something; some type of comfort, reassurance, even for him to tell her everything's going to be ok. He looks away. Shaking her head in disbelief, Demitria turns and runs. Nearly bowling Tybalt over on her way past her room, she runs for the engine rooms. Cowering deep behind a steam vent, huddled into a ball on her side, for the first and last time in her Reploid life, Demitria cries.  
  
Thieves in the night  
  
Rocket Jocky sits at his monitor at the Knights of the Future base in California. It's his turn at night watch. But instead of doing so, he plays Quake, eating a spoonful of jiggily green Jell-O every now and then. Five days before, a large Maverick attack was launched in Detroit. The Knights started to join in, but the Mavericks suddenly pulled out. When DarkForge1 returned with a barely active Hyper, Wulf read them both the riot act for leaving without checking with him. Hyper had told Wulf where he could stuff his riot act and he wasn't too happy with that. Hyper was put in a regeneration chamber and three days later he left back to his base. But none of this mattered. Rocky was playing his game, and eating his food. No Maverick had attacked the base since that fool Syntax, but that was last year. Too bad he didn't notice the MavTrooper climbing the wall on the next monitor.  
  
"People, I would like Blizzard in the Atlantis base. Syntax wants Hunter-12. Aeirem Blaze, DarkForge1, Gold Stryker and Rocket Jocky are to be delivered to the Moon Base. Tybalt is in command. Hop to it people." Silver Lightning finished the orders and walked to the large hellicarrier that brung him here. "Squad one, you take out the vehicle garage. Squad two, you follow me in the main attack. We have some Hunters to take." Tybalt glanced back and the Troop gave the ok sign that the visual cable was snapped. "Ok boys.let's rock."  
  
Rocky nearly jumped out his skin as the red warning light went off. It meant the base was under attack. He glanced at the monitor next to his and saw visual snow. He ran down the hall, heading towards the Maverick Hunter quarters. The closest was Blizzard's. He rounded the corner, but saw he was too late. She was already being dragged from her room. He started to help her, but a well aimed plasma blast knocked him to the ground, overriding his systems, putting him in a much unwanted sleep.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of the time when." Wulf was rambling on about one of his famous adventures on Urth as he and Aeirem stood back to back, fighting off the rather dimwitted MavTroops. "Wulf, y'mind shuttin' up and fightin'?" Aeirem hollered as she shot another troop. Wulf started to reply with a snappy response but a plasma blast knocked him to the floor. With all the Mavericks in the hall dispersed of, Aeirem turned to see what just shot her friend. A Reploid, his obsidian armor enveloping the light, stands, blowing the billowing plasma smoke from his cannon. "Ah, how the mighty have fallen. And that was the great Wulf? The rest of you haven't got a chance." "Who are you?" Aeirem asked, terror etched on her face. "The name's Tybalt. Hyper's brother." She noticed a slight resemblance between the two Reploids as she got ready to attack. Swiftly, the cannon was aimed at her. "I advise you to think 'bout shooting me," Aeirem says, hoping to buy some time. The Maverick lowers his cannon for a moment. By now, she realizes that the other Hunters are captured, and Hyper and Dark are the only two Hunters left to do anything. "And why is that?" Tybalt asks before raising his cannon again. "Because Hyper will-" "Hyper? Ha! That idiot couldn't handle me the last time, what makes you think I should be scared of him now?" Aeirem stumbles before falling to floor, having fallen over a downed MT. "Well, it looks like ya've got another victim on your hands. How does that make you feel? Empowered? I'm disgusted." "As a matter of fact, I do feel empowered. I'd love to see you suffer at my hands before I turn you inside-out." "Calm yourself, Tybalt." A feminine voice says from behind him. Demitria steps to his side in matching armor and places a hand on his cannon, making him lower it. Her short blond hair hangs around her head, stopping just below the ears, her bangs nearly covering the sunglasses that hide her eyes. "We want her functional." The Maverick kneels down next to Aeirem and removes her glasses. Aeirem is surprised to see Hyper's eyes. "Listen sweetie, don't give us any trouble, ok? Come quietly and you won't be harmed." Before she can answer, a rain of plasma flows from the other end of the hall. The Maverick quickly runs for cover before she is shot. "Step away from her Tybalt!" "Bro! Nice to see ya alive and well!" Tybalt says before he fires. Demitria peers around the corner, staring at the Maverick Hunter named ProtoMan Hyper. "Beautiful." she says, her voice quivering a bit. It sounds as though the very thought of Hyper has her excited. Hyper responds with another barrage of plasma as a second one joins him. In this narrow passageway there is little room to move, so Tybalt is forced to retreat without Aeirem or Wulf. "C'mon, Demitria; there will be others times to study your toys." Tybalt says as he pulls her away. As Hyper gives chase, Dark stops beside Aeirem. "Are you ok?" As she gives him a reassuring nod, DarkForge checks on Wulf, who is still out. After he does so, Hyper returns. "They're gone, and so are the rest of the Knights.." "Well?" Dark responds. "Let's go get them!" Hyper shakes his head. "They destroyed the vehicle garage, D.B.A is still in Detroit, and by the time I get to Hyper HQ to get a vehicle, they'd be long gone.Miss Blaze, are you ok?" As she climbs to her feet, she nods once again. "Dark, help me get Wulf to MedLab. Miss Blaze, if you will, try to get some sort of trace on the vehicle's flight pattern." As Dark and Hyper carry the sleeping Wulf to the MedLab, Aeirem rushes to a console and starts all the tracking programs. Unfortunately, the ship has at least 30 tracking scramblers. She sighs and she re-adjusts herself in the chair. This is gonna be a long night. 


End file.
